


The Tales of How We Got Here

by orphan_account



Series: Assbutts and Mystery Writers verse [3]
Category: Castle, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It starts with a terrified six year old following after a girl who could be a demon for all he knows and it ends somewhere that he hasn't exactly figured out yet."</p>
<p>My 30 Days of Writing Challenge set in my Assbutts and Mystery Writers verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to do the 30 days of writing challenge, but I set it in my verse, so that I can tell all the little stories that may not get told otherwise.

It all starts the night that Dean Winchester is given into the custody of the Beckett family.

He’s quiet, the shock of the past few days still haven’t worn off and now, he’s being handed over to even more new people. He stands around in their living room, taking in everything he sees and carefully not meeting the eyes of the girl standing next to the other woman. He wonders if she’s like him and has a different parent and that this woman is just watching her for a while.

“Dean.” He looks up at the other woman, who is smiling softly at him, her hand resting on the girl’s head. “This is my daughter, Katie.” He finally looks at the girl, who is also smiling. He tries to smile back, but he can’t, she he just settles for staring at her. “Katie,” The girl looks away from him and up to the other woman. “Why don’t you show Dean to his room?” She nods and looks back at Dean, holding her hand out to him. Dean swallows, but takes her hand, which makes her smile even brighter. Then she tugs on it, heading towards the back of the house and he follows.

He’s still nervous, he still wants his dad and his brother back, but for right now, he’ll follow Kate, cause that just seems to be the right thing to do.

-

Twenty-one years later, he’s still following her.


	2. Accusastion

“You’re an angel.” The words roll of Kate’s tongue before she can stop them, but by the way Castiel freezes, they’re not entirely incorrect. He turns around, eyes wide in shock, and he tries a last ditch attempt to deny them.

“What?! That’s crazy.” Kate shakes her head and Cas sighs. He knows when to admit defeat.

“You’re an angel. A freaking angel. Does Dean know?” Cas nods, affirming that yes, Dean does know that he’s bound to an angel. Well, former angel that is. “Wow. Guess little bro really did get good at hiding secrets.” Cas nods again, before placing his coffee cup down behind him.

“Kate, I was an angel.” She tilts her head, trying to figure out what he means, before he sighs and leans even further back into the breakfast bar. “I fell. I gave up my wings. For Dean.” Understanding washes over her and somehow, that doesn’t make him feel any better.

“But why?” He gives her that stupid self-depreciating chuckle that she hates so much, cause it’s the same one that Dean has and it just makes her want to punch the pair of them.

“Because I love him. Because every morning, I get to wake up with him curled around me like I’m the most precious thing on the planet and let me be completely honest with you, there is nothing, and I mean nothing, in Heaven that can compare to that. So I fell.” Kate shoves her hands in her pockets and looks away, because she gets it, she really does. It’s how she feels about Castle, how she would give up anything to be with him, and at one point did. So yeah, she gets where Cas is coming from. She gets it almost too perfectly.

“You don’t regret it, do you?” He shakes his head, but he’s smiling now and she has to admit, it looks good on him.

“I never will.” She nods and they continue to stand there, listening to the sounds of their respective significant others geeking out over something in the other room, while those first words, “you’re an angel”, hang in the air like the dirty accusation that they were.


	3. Restless

“So what’s biting you in the ass boy?” And as a testament to how far he’s fallen, Cas jumps at the sound of Bobby’s voice from behind him.

“Uh, um…nothing. Nothing at all.” Bobby rolls his eyes, he’s not fooled one bit by the angel.

“Yeah, and I’m the Queen of England. Now sit your ass down and tell me what’s gnawing at ya.” Castiel sighs and plops into the seat opposite of Bobby’s at his desk, shooting the older hunter a weary glare. “Seriously, spill, you’ve been more wound up than a pack of huntin’ dogs these past couple of days.” Another sigh and Cas just deflates.

“If I tell you, promise to not tell John and Sam?” Bobby nods and Cas sits up, resting his elbows on the desk and looking disturbingly more human than he ever has before. “I found Dean.” He gives the older hunter a moment to let those words sink in.

“Dean? Like, John’s oldest son Dean?” Cas nods. “And you haven’t told John?!” Cas nods again and Bobby swears. “You gonna tell me why you haven’t spilled the beans about this?”

“Because, he’s…he’s happy Bobby. He has a life that’s not all angels and demons and he has a family that loves him for just being who he is and not for what he can do for them and…” Cas trails off. “I can’t take that from him, I just can’t.” Bobby nods, he gets it. If he saw Dean like that, well, he doesn’t think he’d be able to take that from him either. Especially after seeing what John put Sam through. So maybe the angel is right.

“And lemme guess, you’ve been sneaking off to go see him whenever you aren’t needed here, am I right?” Cas flushed red and Bobby had to laugh. “How about this then, you flutter off to go see him, since you can’t sit still to save your life and I’ll hold those Winchester’s off your back for while, deal?” Cas nods and flutters off, leaving Bobby sitting there at his desk and shaking his head, muttering about idjit angels.


	4. Snowflake

Winter in Manhattan could easily be the name of a romance novel, Dean thinks, as he trudges through the blowing snow. But in all reality, it would be some mash of horror and romance, cause this, this wet and sticky mess that’s getting all over him, is the stuff that nightmares are made of.

Unless your name is Castiel of course.

Someone should’ve warned Dean that getting into a romantic relationship with a former angel would involve stopping every five minutes while trying to get home during the worst snowstorm that the city has seen in years, all because said angel is oddly fascinated by the snow.

“Cas! Can we go? I’m losing feeling in most of my limbs!” Cas looks away from the falling snow and nods, jogging as best he can to catch up with Dean, throwing his arms around his waist and burrowing into his side when he does.

“I’m sorry, this is just the first real winter I’ve ever got to experience.” Dean nods and presses a kiss to the ex-angel’s forehead.

“I know, and we’ve got plenty more to go.”


	5. Haze

It’s still early, too early to be up really, but Dean was anyways. He blinked a few more times before looking at the dark-haired lump next to him. The sun was still rising up over the city and had just started to peak in through the window of their room, giving it a hazy look. Smiling at the lump, he brushed a hand through its hair, smile turning into a grin when blue eyes opened just long enough to look at him.

“It’s too early to be up. Go back to bed.” Dean chucked, hand resting on the nape of Castiel’s neck.

“You know, Kate’s probably awake right now.” Cas snorted.

“Your sister catches murders for a living, she doesn’t count.” Dean rolled his eyes, but snuggled back down into his pillows, hand still on Cas.

“You know I love you, right?” Cas nodded.

“I do,” He leaned over into Dean’s personal space to give him a quick kiss. “But I’m going back to sleep like a normal human being.” Dean laughed and kissed him again.

“Yeah, yeah, go back to sleep. Cause god forbid you actually wake up before noon.” Cas didn’t say anything, just snuggled closer to Dean’s side and fell back asleep. Dean didn’t though, he stayed awake, hand in Cas’s hair and watched the sun come up over the city and thought about how ridiculously lucky he was that this was his life.


	6. Flame

Dean may never realize it, but he is a flame in human form.

It’s been years since Castiel fell and became human, but he never stops thinking about how if Dean knew his real potential, he could probably set the world on fire.

But instead, Dean takes all that potential and filters it into his writing, his family, and his unending love for an angel that toppled from the very ranks of Heaven to be with him.

And for that, Cas is grateful.

He is grateful that he will never have to watch Dean become that hollow and empty version of himself that believed that he didn’t deserved to be saved.

He is grateful that Dean knows how to smile, knows how to love, and knows how to be loved.

He is grateful that instead of being put out by the universe and all the injustice that is heaped upon him, Dean has become a fire that will only continue to grow.

And that makes Cas smiles.

Because he fell in love with a flame.

And he knows that this time, he won’t get burned.


	7. Tremble

Sometimes the weight of all the things that he’s done catches up to him.

When that happens, he usually finds himself at some beach somewhere, drinking until he wants to puke. Dean never says anything when he comes back hours later, clearly hungover and feeling like shit for ducking out in the first place, the author just comes over to him and places a kiss to his forehead, ignoring that fact that he’s trembling and shaking, expecting to be yelled at for making him worry.

But it never happens.

So he just heads to their room and cleans up, before coming back out and wrapping himself around Dean, a silent apology for taking off the way he did.

And Dean forgives him every time.


	8. Mad

Scratch that, John does get to meet Dean.

And the meeting doesn’t exactly go as he imagined it.

It’s in this little cafe off of Broadway, he sees Dean rushing in there, grinning when he realizes that there’s not a line. So John takes his chance when the boy, no wait, man, cause as hard as it is for him to admit that, Dean is a man now, has been for a while.

But Dean just stares at him, stares at him like he’s not worth the dirt beneath his feet.

And that stings.

"You know, Cas was right." That gets John’s attention and he thinks that nothing, absolutely nothing will stop him from going and clobbering that angel if he poisoned Dean against him before he ever really got the chance to meet him. "I’m nothing like what you expect. You’re still seeing a little boy who when you say ‘jump’, he asks how high. And I’m not him." John swallows, he never really thought about it like that, he frankly didn’t want to. But hearing Dean say it, well, kind of forces him to.

"Dean, you have to know, I only wanted what was best for you and your brother." Dean snorts.

"Yeah, and you ended up with the apocalypse. I think that kind of fucks those good intentions right to hell." John doesn’t get a chance to say anything, cause right then, someone yells for Dean. They both turn around and see a woman with long blondish-brown hair, waving her arm and motioning for Dean to come over to her. He nods before turning back to John. "Now I have to go because my sister is summoning me. And do me a favor. Never try contacting me again. I may be your son by blood, but in everything else, I am a Beckett.”

Dean turns on his heel then and jogs over to the woman, picking her up in a bear hug which leads to her hitting him once or twice before he drops her and greets two of the guys that are with her in the same manner, which leads to more smacks that he just brushes off like they’re routine.

And John just stands there and watches and feels angry, but no, not at Dean.

But at himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I stopped writing this AU quite some time ago. I am also no longer watching Supernatural or having anything to do with the fandom. Sorry, but I was starting to get a ton of abuse chucked at me, and I was not dealing with that shit.
> 
> I found these last two drabbles and decided to post them, but from here on out, consider this an abandoned work.


End file.
